Life Sucks
by Kurt-Blaine-Klaine
Summary: What if the New Directions never existed, so Kurt never met Blaine right? That's kind of hard to due considering that Blaine's name is written on his wrist. Blaine meets Kurt when the football team attacks him and it's up to Dr. Blaine to save him; but is Kurt to far gone to fall for Blaine, or will everything change?
1. Worst Day Ever

AN: So once again I am starting a new story. I couldn't help it though, with the new promo for Glee; Actually and watching Kurt get slammed into the lockers, and the main speculation of what if the Glee club never happened and I have always wanted to make a soulmate story. So here I am writing my take on it, hope y'all like it.

Okay, I have fallen in love with soulmate fics, and here is my version of it. The soulmates name is written on the wrist, similar to a tattoo. There is no set age when one meets their soulmate; they can meet at any age. So there is just a tiny history of the soulmates in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did it would be a completely different show!

* * *

Kurt was walking to his locker, when he was greeted by a locker slam from, Finn Hudson, supreme asshole of WMHS. "Morning fairy." He greeted as Mike Chang handed Finn a blue raspberry slushie and dumped it on Kurt's head.

"Not again." Kurt moaned watching the letterman jackets disappear around the corner. He grabbed the extra clothes from his messenger bag and ran to the closest bathroom to change. He was seventeen years old, and yet high school was his personal hell; everyday he was greeted by a toss in the dumpster outside, then the locker slams so hard that lockers tended to open from the force, and of course slushie facials. He quickly ran into the bathroom seeing Finn round the corner and smirk.

Once safely inside the bathroom, which smelled, Kurt slid down onto the floor and cried. It had always been like this ever since they discovered the name on his wrist and everyone turned on him for having a guy's name on his wrist. He was no different he was still the same kid they grew up with, true he had always been different than most guys, but the moment the jocks found out he was gay; he soon found out just how homophobic Lima, Ohio truly was.

The name on his wrist glared at him, Blaine Anderson. Kurt had spent countless hours dreaming about the name on his wrist. What was Blaine like? Was he cute, yeah that question was stupid he really shouldn't care about looks? Was he older or younger? He knew it was stupid, that in time he would meet his soulmate and be happy, so he took the abuse from his classmates, ate lunch in the bathroom; he tried his best in classes, and was always careful not to be noticed.

He stepped out the bathroom, late for French, as usual. He hid in the back sitting next to Tina Cohen-Chang, soulmate to the annoying jock Mike Chang. She used to be nice and stand up for Kurt, but well shortly after she met Mike things changed, she became a stuck up bitch. Rachel Berry smirked at him; of course she would be smirking she was head cheerleader and the soulmate of Finn Hudson star quarterback of McKinley and the Satan to his Hell.

The bell rang and Kurt hurried off to lunch only to be greeted by a fist in the face. "Hello fairy." David Karofsky snarled at him, Karofsky made Finn and Puck seem like puppies in comparison. Kurt coughed slightly and Karofsky laughed, Finn, Mike, Puck, and Sam flanked him. This wasn't going to turn out good for Kurt.

Punch after punch collided with Kurt's small frame and blood oozed out of his nose. He felt the blade of a knife press against his wrist, over the name and blood slowly dripped onto the ground. The sound of someone hitting the floor echoed across the school. A lemon slushie was dumped onto Kurt's lifeless form as cheers and high fives were exchanged by the jocks that left Kurt for dead.

Sue stood in her doorway watching the whole thing, she felt bad for the normally sweet boy, and she remembered his mother who was once Sue's star cheerleader. "Kurt, honey, can you hear me?" She said getting down on her knees to look at him, he looked dead. She called 911 and stayed with Kurt until help got there.

Across town Blaine was sitting down for lunch with Jeff, Wes, Nick, and David. "So how has your day been?" Wes asked taking a bite of his salad.

"Crappy, I am tired, and my wrist keeps itching." Blaine groaned rubbing his right wrist.

"That means your soulmate is in trouble dude." Jeff said patting Blaine's back.

Soon the pager's beeped and Blaine, Wes, Jeff, David and Nick rushed down into the ER. "Kurt Hummel, Seventeen year old male, brutally beaten at school, he's lost a lot of blood." The EMT's voice declared as Kurt was rushed into a room.

Wes winked at Blaine, whose long awaited soulmate was in front of him; granted the circumstances could have been different. However Blaine looked absolutely murderous, he gently lifted the boy's right arm and turned it over, the name was ledgeable, but just barely. _Blaine Anderson_ was scrolled out on it, mixed with blood.

"Sweetie you're in the hospital, we will take great care of you. Can you squeeze my hand if you understand?" Blaine asked gently as Jeff attached an IV to Kurt's other wrist. It was weak but Blaine could still feel it.

"The father is in the waiting room, one of you might one to talk to him." A blonde nurse said from the doorway.

"Later, we are trying to save a life, now you have legs tell the father we will update him the moment his son condition is stable." Jeff said to her as he handed Wes gauze. It was obvious the kid would be needing surgery, due to the significant amount of blood loss.

Blaine held Kurt's hand as Nick put a breathing tube down the brunette's throat.

Twenty minutes after the initial assessment, Blaine and Nick were sent to talk to the father, as Jeff prepped Kurt for surgery.

"Family of Kurt Hummel?" Nick asked as a guy in a baseball cap stood up. "I'm his father."

"Okay, follow us."

"Please tell me if he is going to be okay? He is the only thing I have left."

Blaine stopped at a door and held it open for Kurt's father. "Hello, I'm Dr. Blaine Anderson." He smiled slightly at seeing the recognition cross Burt's face. "This is my colleague Dr. Nick Duval." He said shaking hands with the man and sitting down.

"Burt, now let's get on to my son." He demanded eyeing Blaine suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, but Kurt has significant injuries, can you tell us how he got the bruises on his back?" Nick asked eyeing Burt intently, he seemed to really care about his son, but anything could have happened.

"Bruises, what bruises?"

"The ones on his back some look old, while other's look really fresh. They cover his entire back; we were thinking you might have some clue as to how they got there." Blaine said sweetly.

"I'm sorry kid, I wish I knew, but I really don't; and aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

"Yes, but I graduated early, private school and all that. Do you know that your son is being physically abused at school?"

"I had my suspicions, but he never outright told me."

"I'm sorry, but I am needed in surgery. Think you can finish up here Blaine?" Nick asked sending Burt a smile and rushed out of the room heading towards surgery.

"So Kurt sustained some nasty injuries, but I think he will recover easily enough, however the emotional trauma might be a bigger hurdle to get over." Blaine said suddenly nervous about being in the same room as his soulmate's father.

"Someone seems nervous. So I assume you are Kurt's soulmate, and how old are you?"

Blaine pulled up his long sleeve and slid his arm across the table on his wrist; _Kurt Hummel_ was etched into his skin. "Twenty-One is my age."

"So you are my son's soulmate, just a warning Blaine I own five shotguns and well you hurt my son; I am not afraid to chase after you with one. Am I understood?"

"Yes you are understood, so tell me about my soulmate."

"Kurt is very strong-headed. He loves musicals of any kind, he dreams of Broadway; he loves fashion; so you might not mention you are his soulmate dressed the way you are. I don't want Kurt having a heart attack at your fashion choices, now tell me about yourself." Burt demanded staring at the shorter guy.

"Well despite dressing in scrubs, I actually have a fashion sense, I have an older brother who is an actor, my parents are jerks, and I have been in Kurt's situation before."

"What do you mean, been in his situation before?"

"It was after a dance, my date and I were attacked. It was a long time ago." Blaine said honestly he had gotten over it; well as much as you could after you were attacked. "I am going to check and see how Kurt is doing, just chill in here and I will be back shortly; hopefully with good news."

Blaine went to the desk and Wes was perched on the desk. "Hey, so have a nice chat with boyfriend's dad?"

"Not my boyfriend." Blaine snapped back.

"Not yet, but it's inevitable. So it was worse than I initially thought he had a large cut on his forehead and so brain bleeding along with massive internal bleeding, the worst I have seen in my career and he is in a coma, he also has a fractured vertebra in his spine, and Blaine his back looks horrible I don't see how he has been able to sit or lay on anything without screaming in pain. To be honest I am really surprised he made it off that table, at least we know he is strong; and all we can do now is wait. Wes said patting Blaine's back.

"Poor thing." Blaine declared dabbing at his eyes. "Come on we have to tell Burt."

Blaine half dragged Wes to the office Burt was waiting in. "Hello Mr. Hummel, I'm Dr. Wes Montgomery, I was the one who performed Kurt's surgery. " He said smiling gently at the man in front of him feeling bad for the news he was about to drop into this father's lap. "Kurt's injuries are very severe, I don't sugarcoat anything so, his worst injury was the brain bleed which I have managed to stop, but it will have to be closely monitored. He also had massive internal bleeding, due to a ruptured appendix, spleen, kidney, and both intestines. He has a fractured vertebra in his spine, and his back isn't skin color it is a medley of purple, blue, black, and yellow. Kurt is currently in a coma so I honestly can't tell you the effects the brain bleed will have on him, he could not remember anything, or could be paralyzed, but those are worst case scenarios. Kurt is in the ICU and we will be monitoring him frequently, but he is still in a delicate state and not in the mood for visitor, yet, Jeff, Blaine, Nick, or I will come find you when we know more, and when you can visit Kurt. In the meantime why don't you go to the cafeteria and eat something. Wes said gently and giving Burt a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Burt smiled and went in search of the cafeteria, he wasn't hungry but it sounded better than waiting in the room longer, he was sick of staring at the wall, the desk, and Blaine's overly gelled head.

Blaine smiled and followed Wes out of the room, he was in charge of Kurt watch, not that he minded. He walked to the ICU and sent Jeff a smile as he entered room 4. Kurt looked pale and sick and attached to lots of machines; Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and took Kurt's better hand in his own.

A blurry glasz colored eye slowly opened and Blaine felt something squeeze his hand. "Don't try and talk you have a tube down your throat, which is helping you breathe. We need to leave it in for a little while longer, I know it's slightly painful and really irritating but it's necessary."

His eyes slowly started to water, and he slid his hand out of Blaine's. "Sweetie look at me, okay? It hurts but I promise you Dr. Montgomery, will remove it soon." He said gently as Jeff and Wes walked into the room. "You're in the hospital; do you remember anything that happened? If you do blink once." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand once again as he blinked. "There is no use fighting me, you need comfort right now, and Dr. Montgomery is going to remove the tube since your vitals seem decent."

"I need you to tilt your head back and squeeze Blaine's hand. Jeff is injecting a muscle relaxer into your IV, but I need to stay as still as possible." Wes said looking at the teenager, "Hi Kurt, I am one of your doctors, and I am the one who did your surgery, now let's get this tube out of your throat." He gripped the tube and pulled it out as Kurt held onto Blaine's hand for dear life.

Kurt let out a cough and tears streamed down his eyes. "OW!"

Blaine laughed and Kurt smiled, "so nice to finally have you awake, I'm Dr. Blaine Anderson, and how are you feeling?"

"B-Blaine a-Anderson, please tell me you are not lying, and that Finn did not put you up to this." Kurt stuttered wanting this to be real.

Blaine held out his right wrist that had Kurt's name on it. "I would never lie to you, now can you tell us what happened? I know it hurts to talk so if you just want to rest its fine too."

"R-rest." Kurt whispered laying his head back on the pillow.

"Can we get you anything else?" The blonde asked from his spot beside Wes. "I'm Jeff, your nurse."

"Another blanket would be nice."

"Coming right up." The blonde said getting Kurt a blanket fresh from the warmer. "How's that?"

"Perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome; if you need anything let me know." Jeff said walking out of the room with Wes at his heels.

"So you're my soulmate." Kurt whispered turning onto his side to face his gorgeous soulmate.

"Let me guess not what you expected?"

Kurt laughed but it sounded more like a wince, "Not really, you're better than I expected."

Blaine stared at him with his hazel eyes and smiled, "go to sleep sweetie, you just had major surgery and you need to rest."

"Stay with me." Kurt begged holding onto his hand tighter.

"I am not going anywhere." Blaine whispered kissing Kurt's hand.

Kurt eyes fluttered shut, and Blaine was peacefully watching the rise and fall of Kurt's chest. Jeff came in periodically to check on them. Blaine was almost asleep when the heart monitor flatlined, he looked at Kurt and started CPR, "stay with me sweetheart I just met you and I refuse to lose you." He growled as Jeff, Nick, David, Wes and another nurse ran into the room with a crash cart.

"Move." Wes growled grabbing the paddles and shocking Kurt. Blaine watched the monitor with bated breath, no change.

* * *

AN: Oh cliffhanger! So please review and tell me what you thought?


	2. Anemia or Leukemia?

AN: Thank y'all so much for all the reviews, alerts, and faves. I am so very sorry for the late updating, I really shouldn't have multiple fics at the same time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did it would have tons of Klaine.

* * *

"Hand me an intubation tube." Nick demanded as his soulmate handed him one.

"Poor thing and he was doing so good earlier."

"I know Jeffie, he is strong."

"I want a CT scan of his head, and an Ultrasound." Wes growled shocking the teenager once again. The heart monitor beeped. "Damnit."

"Come on Kurt, I just found you and I refuse to lose you." Blaine whispered into his ear as Nick put the tube down his soulmates throat. It hurt Blaine to see his soulmate like this, it didn't matter that Blaine had just met Kurt ,he felt protective of him, and he was used to seeing sick teenagers on a daily bases but Kurt was the love of his life. "Come on baby, avoid the light."

Despite the situation Jeff had to smile at Blaine's word choices. "Listen to Blaine."

"Clear." Wes growled hoping and praying that this time Kurt's heart would restart. Nothing but silence.

"Come on Kurt, please." Blaine begged as Wes tried again. The monitor moved and soon the flatline turned into weak waves. It was something, it might not have been good but at least that meant he was alive.

"Good boy." Blaine praised kissing his soulmates forehead.

"Okay, CT scan, get it done." Wes barked looking at Blaine and Jeff, as he and Nick went to go get coffee.

Jeff nodded and took Kurt to get a CT scan of his head; Blaine was waiting in the box where the images were displayed on screen. Blaine wasn't a surgeon, he was thinking about going back to school for his surgical degree, but he could spot a brain bleed and it was bad, he could see the place Wes fixed, but the one on the outside of his brain wasn't and it was potentially fatal. He wanted to break down, was it too hard to want his soulmate to be healthy, however he didn't break down and followed Kurt to go get an Ultrasound done.

Wes saw Burt in the cafeteria as Kurt was getting a CT scan done. He saw Blaine's page and he got scared, he didn't want to disappoint Blaine or Kurt's father. He quickly left the cafeteria and made his way back to the ICU. "So why did you page me?" Wes asked sitting down in a desk chair.

"This is why, brain bleed, slight concussion." Blaine said pointing to the computer screen.

"That wasn't there during the first CT scan we did."

"Who said I was blaming you, I know you're the best brain surgeon this hospital has, and that this needs to be fixed surgically. He said gesturing to the screen.

"Aw look at Blainers, talking like a true surgeon; so what method of fixation do you recommend?" Wes asked elbowing Blaine in the stomach. "You really should go back to school for your surgical degree."

"I know stop hounding me, mom, and I can always go back to school. Not full brain surgery, draining the blood from a catheter and antibiotics, and continue the IV. It's the less risky of your options, and I get the feeling Kurt would murder us if we shaved his head."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, and you are right it's less risky." Wes praised Blaine as he called down to have an OR prepped.

"You get to tell the father."

"Please no, he scares me, Wes." Blaine begged.

"Fine I'll come with, but you will get me a cup of coffee."

"After the surgery, I'd rather your hands not shake while you fix my soulmate."

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, besides coffee doesn't have much of an effect on me; and are you forgetting that we lived on coffee during med school?"

"Fine you win."

"Good boy."

"I am not a dog." Blaine growled glaring at his friend. "Come on, you have thirty minutes until you need to be in surgery."

"Shouldn't you be doing rounds?"

"Bite me."

"No I'll leave that for Kurt."

"Come on guys this isn't high school." Jeff said placing a hand on both guys.

"Since when did you become the reasonable on?"

"Since I went to nursing school, and married Nick."

"Okay fine, you win." Wes said following Blaine to the cafeteria. Burt spotted the two doctors as they got a fresh cup of coffee, which sucked, but it had caffeine so they weren't complaining.

"Hello Burt."

"Why do I get the feeling you guys are here to deliver more bad news?"

"You are very observant." Blaine said looking at his soulmates father.

"Cut to the chase, please."

"I'm sorry, but Kurt needs to go back to the OR. We found another brain bleed, which wasn't on the first CT scan. It's deadly if not treated right away, however we caught it very early which means we can do the less riskier procedure, which is just draining the blood since it isn't inside the brain, but on the surface. We also discovered that he has a slight concussion, but that just needs to be monitored." Blaine said as Wes downed his caffeine.

"He'll be okay, right doctors?"

"We honestly don't know at this point, he woke up earlier, but then fell asleep and he flatlined." Wes said gently trying not to scare the father.

"For once I really wish you would give me good news."

"We can imagine how bad this is for you, let's hope the next time I see you it will be for good news." Wes smiled gently and patted Burt's shoulder. "I will do my best to fix Kurt, but for now try and relax and don't think about it."

Wes's pager beeped and he was off to the OR to fix another brain bleed in Blaine's soulmate. He hoped and prayed that Kurt would be okay, because Blaine would be crushed if he just met his soulmate and then his soulmate dies. In some cases if the bond was strong enough that when a soulmate died it caused the other one to die. He didn't know what he would do without Blaine, they had been friends since Blaine was a freshman at Dalton, and he watched Blaine slowly give up hope of ever meeting Kurt.

Blaine did his rounds the whole time thinking about his soulmate. He trusted Wes, not only was he the greatest brain surgeon in Ohio, but he was Blaine's best friend. He finished his rounds with a scowl on his face, it had been an hour and still no sign of Wes. He had only just met Kurt but he saw a future together, a big house or apartment depending where they lived. Marriage considering it was legal in every state. He only hoped Kurt would be okay. He sat down at the nurses' station and read Kurt's chart.

That was odd, his soulmate's blood test showed a low red and white blood cell count also a lack of iron and missing platelets. He would have to talk to Burt about that. It could've just been from the internal damage, but it could be anything from Anemia to Leukemia; and he didn't want to go through all this only to find out his soulmate had cancer. His gut didn't think it was cancer, and his gut feeling was normally right. Blaine really hoped it was nothing.

"So what's eating you?" Jeff asked biting into an apple.

Blaine slid over the lab results and watched as Jeff's face fall.

"Shit, you poor baby, and poor Kurtsie." He said wrapping a protective arm around the former soloist.

"Kurtsie really? Hopefully the bad results are just due to the massive amount of trauma his body has been through."

"So why are you two so lost in thought?" A voice said walking over to the desk a smile plastered on his face.

"Why do you look so damn happy?" Blaine asked as Wes laughed.

"Your soulmate is fine, well brain wise." He frowned seeing the blood test results, "you might want to drag David into this mess."

Blaine groaned, "Well I am off to keep watch over my soulmate, Jeff go find David and show him the results."

"I am going to talk to the father that Blaine is so afraid of, Jeff can you hand me a copy of the blood results, maybe the father can shed some light on it."

Blaine walked into the room and saw his soulmate sitting up under a mountain load of blankets. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored, and can I get a milkshake or something?" Kurt bitched glaring.

"Well then, am I in the wrong room, because you weren't this grouchy earlier?" Blaine demanded sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Sorry defense mechanism. I am used to bitching. I didn't recognize you at first, so how bad is it?"

"Well you will be staying here for two weeks maybe more. You are seriously injured."

"Well at least I have you as my doctor."

"Aw I'm flattered, but all joking aside you are seriously damaged. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, and what do you wanna know?"

"Funny, and are you anemic, and have you ever been tested for anemia?"

"My mom was anemic and several doctors always assumed I was, but no I have never been properly tested." Kurt answered honestly.

"Well honey your blood results are bad, based on your blood results you could have either an Iron deficiency anemia, or you could have Aplastic Anemia, or with the bruising on your back and the fact you have a low Red and White Blood Cell Count, and missing platelets it could be Leukemia, but right now I am leaning more towards Anemia."

"Wow, I barely understood that." Kurt said laughing. "So when do I get to see my dad?"

"Wes went to go get him, and to ask him about the possible Anemia."

Wes walked it trailed by Burt and another doctor Kurt had never met before. "So Blaine you ordered a consult, hello Kurt I'm Dr. Thompson and my specialty is in blood disorders. Has Blaine explained what was wrong with your blood test?" Kurt nodded grabbing both his father's hand and Blaine's hand for reassurance.

"Well your soulmate seems to think that it's just anemia, but I still think we should do a bone marrow biopsy to rule out Leukemia."

"Not no but hell no!" Kurt growled to the doctor, there was no way in hell was a needle going into his back.

"Come on angel, it won't be that bad." Blaine pleaded looking at his soulmate with his best puppy dog eyes.

"You expect me to believe you, can you get away from me and let me sleep, and don't try coming after me with a needle while I am asleep either."

Blaine sighed and let Wes drag him out of the ICU room. "Now what we do, he said no to my best puppy dog eyes."

"We let his father talk him into the procedure, now if you nitwits are done I have things I must go do." David said ignoring Blaine's pissed off look.

"Does your soulmate always have to be that stiff?" Blaine asked Wes who was looking over Kurt's chart once again.

"Yes, we complement each other, remember I was the stiff one in high school, and he was the jokester."

"Yes I still remember your unhealthy gavel obsession. To be honest half the Warblers thought you would go on to be a judge."

"Oh look I am a successful brain surgeon they guessed wrong." Wes said laughing.

Blaine smiled at Wes's comment, but he really hoped Kurt would agree to the procedure. Anemia was serious, but if it was Leukemia the earlier it was caught the easier it was to treat. It was days like these that he hated becoming a doctor, don't get me wrong Blaine loved being a pediatrician but he hated the seriousness that went along with it.

Burt was livid, his son might have Leukemia and his son dare refuse a test to figure it out. "Kurt you are barley seventeen, and I can make you get the procedure done, or you can do it, and not make me get all evil on you."

"No! It will hurt, and we all know how I handle pain." Kurt barked tears leaking down his eyes. That was sort of a lie, he had handled locker slams and dumpster tosses ever since freshman year, and they hurt. He just hated the thought of a long assed needle being shoved into a delicate spot in his hip.

"Oh really if you don't handle pain well then how were you able to cover the bruises. Advil, ice pack, heat pad, which one was it? Come on Kurt, just tell Blaine yes, it's not nearly as bad you think." Burt begged his son.

"Fine, go find Dr. Overly Gelled Hair, and Nurse Blonde and tell them I will deal with the procedure."

Burt smiled at the nicknames; Blaine could use less hair gel. He went to go fetch Dr. Overly gelled hair. "He agreed with much guilt, so you might want to explain the procedure, because he thinks it will be incredibly painful, and despite all the bulling he doesn't do well with pain."

"Jeff can you please page David and tell him Kurt has agreed, while I go calm down my darling soulmate." Blaine said walking into Kurt's room. "Hey angel, so I see you have agreed to the procedure. It's not painful, and besides we can have you under conscious sedition so you don't feel anything; however you will be fully awake and communicate with us, but you won't feel anything at all."

"Promise?"

"I promise, and I will be with you during the whole thing." Blaine agreed with a wink.

* * *

AN: So review and tell me what you thought. Pretty please, with Klaine on top.

Next chapter: Kurt gets a large needle shoved into his back. :)


	3. Ouch!

AN: Thanks for all the alerts, reviews, and faves. I am not a doctor, so forgive me for any errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did Marley wouldn't exist.

* * *

"Hello Kurt, so you have agreed to have the bone marrow biopsy, dad I need you to sign this consent form, and then we are all set." David said handing Burt a clipboard with a paper attached to it.

Burt smiled and handed the clipboard back as Kurt rolled his blue eyes. "Alright Kurt, I will see you in ten minutes for the procedure, just let us get everything set up. Jeff can you administer the sedative?"

"Sure, Kurt can you let me have an arm? I know you don't want to do this, but it will tell us if it's anything serious."

Kurt obediently slid an arm from underneath the blanket, he really was not happy. He hated needles, and doctors. Yet his soulmate had to be the charming, dapper Dr. Blaine Anderson. Jeff smiled and injected the sedative into his arm.

"Did I mention I hate needles?" Kurt complained loudly.

"Yes, several times actually." Blaine joked smiling at his soulmate.

Jeff laughed, "Come on my lovebirds it's time."

Kurt groaned and followed Jeff to the procedure room. Blaine still had ahold of his hand, and he smiled once the door opened.

Kurt looked at the room in horror his grip tightening on Blaine's hand. "It's not that bad, just relax and lay on your stomach. I will be with you the entire time." Blaine whispered into the countertenor's ear seeing his obvious fear.

Kurt laded down on his stomach and curled the pillow into his arms, and hid his face in it. Blaine had a tight grasp on both of his hands, and one of his hands was rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders. David walked in with a smile on his face, "let's get the done with, ready Kurt?"

"I actually have a choice?"

"Not really, so let's get you all prepped. Have they given you the sedative?"

"Yup, and I am feeling sleepy, and I can't feel anything."

"The medicine has a tendency to do that, it's okay if you want to take a nap, but bear in mind the procedure only takes about thirty minutes, so it wouldn't be a good nap." David said with a laugh as he marked the spot on Kurt's lower back where the needle would be going into. "This might be a little cold."

"I can't feel anything remember?" Kurt joked as his soulmate kissed his forehead.

"Okay, now I am going to take an aspirate, and then the biopsy, try and stay completely still for me, this needle is going into bone. Take a deep breath and don't move."

Kurt closed his eyes and didn't move. "Your doing so good and now onto the biopsy."

Blaine smiled, "I am so proud of you, and you are doing so well."

"I hate you for talking me into this. Damn your charming dapperness."

Jeff practically had snot bubbles coming out of his nose, "he needs to lay off of the charmingness, he is seriously way to good."

Kurt winced as he heard the needle come in contact with bone. He was ever so glad they decided to put him under conscious sedation, instead of just numbing the area. He could imagine how painful it would have been with just the skin and muscle being numbed; but being half sedated he couldn't feel anything, well he could feel Blaine's hands and kisses, but nothing that David was doing.

"You're doing really well; just a couple more minutes and everything will be done."

"Hurry it up, I don't like lying on my stomach, and besides even though I can't feel anything doesn't mean I can't hear the needle hitting my bone; because I can." Kurt complained as Blaine kissed his forehead.

"I know my prince; but I am so grateful that you decided to agree to the procedure, and this will give us the results we need."

"I know I am just not a fan of hospitals, or doctors, and defiantly not needles."

"Yet your soulmate is a doctor, how does that work out?" Blaine joked as David removed the needle.

"I don't understand the universe; at least you're charming, nice, and funny." Kurt retorted with a sigh of relive.

"You must relax for ten minutes on your side and then you can go back to your room. We will hopefully have the results in a couple days."

"Yes Dr. I have a large stick up my ass." Kurt whispered the last part as David left the room.

Blaine and Jeff laughed. "Believe it or not he was actually fun in high school."

"He was fun?"

"Yes, and Wes was the one with huge stick up the ass." Jeff laughed remembering how bad Wes was in school.

Kurt smiled and was about to fall asleep when Blaine said he could go back to his room. He was happy to be back in the uncomfortable bed in the ICU, it was better than the bed he was just on. "I will be back in a couple minutes; I just want to go speak with your father." Blaine said with a wink as Kurt curled up in the blankets.

* * *

Blaine went to go find Kurt's father, to discuss school. He went to the cafeteria and saw Burt. "Hey Blaine." Burt said as Blaine sat down across from him.

"Hello, so what are we going to do about schooling? It's obvious he doesn't really want to go back to McKinley, due to the fact they almost killed him." Blaine said getting right to the point.

"I realize this, but McKinley is the only school in our district range." Burt took a sip of his coffee. He already approved of Kurt's soulmate.

"I know I might be overstepping some boundaries but I went to private school. Dalton Academy is an excellent school, and they do have scholarships available. I just don't want anything like yesterday happening to him again."

"We are on the exact same page, so where is Dalton Academy?"

"Westerville, Ohio."

"Oh thank goodness, I was thinking you were going to say New York, or somewhere else far away."

"Why would I do that, it's obvious you care a lot for your son."

"Come on we should at least ask for Kurt's opinion on the matter." Burt said getting up and throwing his coffee in the trash can.

Kurt was flipping channels when the two walked in The TV showing a Harry Potter movie marathon, at least it was something good. "Have a nice chat?"

"Kurt we were wondering about school, do you want to go back to McKinley or do you want me to try to find you another school."

"Another school, I am sick of dumpster tosses, slushy facials, locker slams, and the ever popular homophobic slur. My favorite being fairy, and little lord gay boy." Kurt said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, what about private school?" Burt asked remembering Blaine's suggestion.

"You mean horrible uniforms."

"Yes uniforms, but Dalton has a no bulling policy."

"Sounds perfect well except for the uniforms, but how will we afford it? It's not like we have a swimming pool full of money at home."

"Scholarships, last I heard you were the head of your class."

Sue was pissed, well she was normally pissed, but today she was extra pissed. She had heard that Kurt might have Leukemia, and believe it or not she actually liked Kurt. So that is why she was currently in her office plotting revenge on the football team, with her three main Cheerios, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

"I still think we should lock them all in a room and make Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones sing at the top of their lungs." Brittany said thinking it was a good idea.

"Are you forgetting, that the hobbit is the soulmate of Finn Hudson, so he is used to her annoying voice." Santana reminded her soulmate.

"Damn, make them clean toilets, detention for a month; kick them off the football team?" Quinn said rattling off ideas. Despite being the soulmate of Noah Puckerman, Quinn actually did care about Kurt.

"What about hoisting them up the flagpole by their underwear?" Santana said sweetly.

"Karofsky won't fit; I have a better idea ladies. Quinn being the soulmate of Puckerman means the football jerks trust you. I want the three of you to make brownies, and put these in there." Sue said sliding over a box of extra strength laxatives.

"And this why you are the master of revenge."

"Out of my office now! I do want you to videotape the ordeal though. See you in practice, sandbags, Tweedle Dum, and Q."

"Why do you get the nice name, and I get sandbags?" Santana asked going into the home EC room.

"Maybe because of the boob job." Quinn joked getting everything she needed for the laxative brownies. She felt sort of bad for doing this to her soulmate, but hey the football team needed to be taught a lesson. "How many capsules should we use?"

"All of them." Santana said tossing the capsules into the brownie mix, and placing another layer of brownie mix over the capsules.

Brittany placed them in the oven and waited until the timer dinged. "They look so yummy; too bad they will be used for evil."

Santana laughed and placed chocolate icing over the brownies. Quinn cut them into perfect little squares. The bell for lunch rang and the three cheerios went to get the football team.

"Thank you guys so much for getting rid of that overly obnoxious fairy." The girls said with false adoration. Quinn sat down next to Puck who was already on his second brownie.

Rachel was eyeing the girls suspiciously; she grabbed one brownie and bit into it. Santana smirked slightly, the football team and Rachel Berry this is what she called success. "Great brownies." She sighed.

The football team started looking green, and holding their stomachs, right along with Rachel. "What did you do to the brownies?" They asked running to the closet bathrooms.

The lunch room smiled as Rachel got up and ran to the bathroom. They knew exactly what the girls had done.

"Great job girls, let me guess revenge for Kurt?" Mercedes and Sam asked sitting down next to them.

"Yeah, and Sam why weren't you with them?" Quinn asked looking at the blonde.

"I quit football. I refuse to bully anyone, and if I remember we were once his friends in grade school." Sam replied sweetly. "Cedes and I planned on visiting him after school, you three are welcome to come along with us."

"Sure we would love to." The three said in unison.

The last bell rang and the five went out to their cars. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany dropped on copy of the video off for Sue; who demanded they update her on Porcelain's condition. The reason why Sue cared so much for Kurt is because his mom, Elizabeth, was one of her best cheerio's. So she felt protect of Elizabeth's son, and besides he was an amazing cheerio.

Santana walked into the room first and saw Kurt snuggled up in bed with another guy she didn't know. They were discussing private school.

"Hey Kurt, we figured you might want some visitors." She said smiling and handing over the DVD of lunch. "Sue had Quinn, Brittany, and I get revenge on the Neanderthals and I figured you might want to see the damage."

"Thanks Satan, may I ask why you all of a sudden think we are friends?"

"Kurt despite the idiots I did care about you, right along with Brit, and Quinn. You were once a cheerio; and once a cheerio always a cheerio. So may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, but hurry because I am tired." Kurt complained, "and earlier I had a huge assed needle in my back, so forgive me for being bitchier than normal."

"Who is the hottie you are snuggled up too?"

"My soulmate, and can you question me tomorrow I am tired, and I am sure my doctor can attest to my need of sleep."

"Come back tomorrow, I am sure he will feeling better then, he has had a rough day."

"So your soulmate is your doctor; can you say wanky." Santana said with a wink as everyone hugged Kurt.

* * *

AN: So yeah another chapter done. Please review! And who saw last night's episode? It was perfect.


End file.
